


Stubborn

by six1224



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, the ol' razzle dazzle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7463610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/six1224/pseuds/six1224
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stubborn. That’s what Sanji would describe him as. Domineering, occasionally, and control was not something that he easily parted with. So Sanji naturally made it his duty to pry it from his (admittedly very skilled) fingers every now and then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stubborn

Stubborn. That’s what Sanji would describe him as. Domineering, occasionally, and control was not something that he easily parted with. So Sanji naturally made it his duty to pry it from his (admittedly very skilled) fingers every now and then.

“Marimo~” he called sweetly from the doorway of the gym, finally prying his eyes away from the way Zoro’s back muscles rippled as he swung his weights around. The swordsman turned with a scowl and tossed his weights aside, the huge thud and slight waver of the ship not seeming to phase him at all.

“What is it, shit cook?” he asked, picking up a sword and running through stances slowly and deliberately.

"Have a drink with me," Sanji said, tossing his head to the side to indicate they should head to the lounge.

"Hn, maybe when I'm done," Zoro replied around the hilt of his sword, continuing his exercises. Sanji could practically feel the concentration in the room, the swordsman was so tense and focused. It pissed him off.

"I said come have a drink with me," Sanji said, shooting a leg up abruptly to stop one of Zoro's swings.

"And I said maybe when I'm done," the swordsman huffed, directing a blow at Sanji with the flat side of his blades. The cook caught it with ease, kicking it away like it was nothing.

"I'm inviting you ‘cause I love you, you idiot," he snapped, aiming a foot at Zoro's head.

"And I'm telling you to wait ten goddamn minutes," Zoro grumbled, shoving Sanji's leg out of the way with a well-placed sword.

"Fine, then I won't go through with my sordid plans for you later," Sanji sighed, lowering his leg and running a hand through his hair. After a long pause, the swordsman lowered his weapons and glared in the cook's general direction

"What plans?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well if you really want to know, maybe you should accept nice offers from handsome cooks when they come your way," Sanji said.

"Ugh, fine," Zoro finally conceded. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see, moss head!" Sanji said with a charming smile, grabbing the swordsman's hand and leading him down below decks.

The floor of the lounge was covered in a blanket, pillows artfully scattered about. Candles were perched on every surface, their flames flickering in the reflections of the aquarium glass. Zoro stopped dead and raised an eyebrow at the cook.

"Are you trying to woo me here, curly brow?" he remarked snidely. Still, he plopped himself on the floor, leaning against the bench that ran along the perimeter of the room. 

"Can't I just do something nice for you without suspicion?" Sanji quipped back.

"Hardly. Now what is all of this actually for?" Zoro responded, his eyes dark.

"You never let me spoil you, moss head," Sanji said with a sigh, falling dramatically to the floor and landing on a soft pile of pillows.

Zoro chuckled to himself and shook his head and said, "I thought you only ever spoiled ladies, ero-cook."

Sanji crossed his arms with a huff. "As if I don't frequently try to spoil you, moss head. You're just so resistant to my wiles~!"

He slung a leg over the swordsman, who rested an arm over his thigh.

"Not always..." Zoro responded, grasping Sanji’s tie and pulling him in for an intense kiss.

When they parted, Sanji was scowling. "That's what I mean, Marimo. You always take the reins. My turn tonight."

Zoro hesitated for a moment, and Sanji could see a furrow crease his brow for a moment. They did plenty of switching in the bedroom, each enjoying a wide range of pleasurable options. But Zoro was almost always the one to take control, begging and demanding if he wasn't in an immediate position of power.

"I'm not asking you to be submissive or anything. Fuck knows I love butting heads with you in the bedroom or otherwise," Sanji quickly backtracked. "I just want to focus on you a little more."

Zoro seemed to think to himself a moment before a languid grin spread across his face. "I can't argue with more attention," he replied, lounging back with his hands behind his head.

"Good," Sanji responded with a brisk nod.

"What exactly did you want to do, cook?" Zoro murmured, pulling Sanji closer, his hands pressing firmly on the smaller man's ass.

Sanji dipped his head down for a kiss. It started slow and languid but, as all things competitive and intense between them, quickly heated up. They parted breathless, and Sanji smiled and said, "You'll just have to wait and see, moss head."

They kissed aggressively as they were with everything and clothing was quickly shed, Zoro's haphazardly tossed on the floor and Sanji's neatly folded and set aside. Sanji reseated himself on top of Zoro, legs gripping his thighs as their erections rubbed roughly against each other.

He made his way down Zoro's neck, leaving heated kisses and biting down roughly on his exposed skin. The swordsman moaned in response, gripping Sanji's ass harder, pulling him closer to increase the friction on his cock.

"Now now, shitty swordsman, this is my turn to call the shots," Sanji scolded, pulling away. He shoved the larger man down flat against the pillows and pushed himself up to his knees. "Now stay put," he said, and dipped his head to leave a gentle line of kisses along Zoro's chest. 

He hummed softly as he went, teasing each nipple carefully as Zoro gripped at the blanket beneath him. There were few things Sanji adored more than the swordsman's chest, though he'd never fully admit it. With the man spread beneath him squirming at the contact, he couldn't help but bite and suck hard here and there, scattering marks as he pleased.

"Heh, you got a thing for my chest cook?" Zoro asked with a smirk.

"Y-yeah well..." Sanji stammered, stopping briefly and blushing. "It's not like you seem to mind."

He returned to his work, licking slow circles around the swordsman's nipples. Zoro responded with low, muffled moans, and Sanji knew he was right.

He kissed a slow line down the swordsman's stomach and stopped just short of his cock.

"Not going to touch you, Marimo," he murmured, and sat back on his heels.

"W-wait a minute, shit cook, you said-"

"Oh, no, I'm going to please you, but don't expect me to touch your cock," Sanji said with a sly grin. Zoro swallowed visibly, and Sanji motioned for him to turn over. He obeyed reluctantly and turned over onto all fours, his arms propped up on the bench.

"You better make me come," he grumbled. Sanji knew full well how much this sort of thing turned the swordsman on, despite his grumblings, and had no doubt in his ability to draw an orgasm out of the man.

Sanji ran his nails down the length of Zoro's back and the swordsman arched into it, groaning at the sensation. The cook massaged him slowly, pushing hard against the taut muscles. After a moment, Zoro scowled over his shoulder.

"Are you gonna fuck me or not, cook?"

Sanji grinned and dipped his head down, circling his tongue carefully around the swordsman's asshole and earning a stifled gasp. 

"Or what, shitty swordsman," he said, and licked slowly and intently in circles.

"Mmph-cook-" Zoro choked out, only earning more pressure from the cook's tongue. He squirmed at the sensation, and Sanji gripped his sides to keep him steady. 

Lapping slowly, Sanji moaned lightly, his own erection twitching with want. Despite his own insistent arousal, he was determined to please Zoro before meeting his own needs.

He ran his tongue around again before dipping it in lightly. "Ah-cook! Fuck...Mmmn..." Zoro moaned, and Sanji took that as a request for more, plunging his tongue deeper. The swordsman tensed up and moaned louder.

"Sanji...please..." He moaned, quivering at every lick. "Mm?" Sanji responded, not letting up a moment.

"Mmmnnn...finger me, shit cook," Zoro demanded, and Sanji was surprised to hear him make such a direct request.

"Very well, Marimo," he said with one last small lick that made the swordsman shudder.

Sanji leaned over to grab a small bottle stashed behind the pillows and slicked his fingers up with lube. Zoro’s head turned to watch, his eyes glazed with lust and his cheeks flushed. Tossing the lube aside, Sanji positioned his fingers at Zoro’s entrance and slowly, carefully slipped a finger in. The swordsman moaned long and low, barely above a whisper, but Sanji was having none of it.

“Louder, Marimo,” he murmured, sliding his finger out.

“Oh shut up, shit cook…” Zoro tried to protest, but slipped back into a louder moan as Sanji started to move faster. 

“Mm that’s better, I do love hearing your voice~” Sanji swooned, leaning over the swordsman’s back to plant kisses along his spine. 

“Ugh, you would, ero-cook,” he huffed, rolling his eyes. Despite his protests, Sanji noticed a distinct raise in his volume as he pushed himself backwards, increasing the pace.

“You’re so eager, Marimo,” Sanji hummed. “Ask me nicely and I’ll give you another finger.” 

Swearing loudly, Zoro craned his neck to glare back at him. “Like hell I will,” he scoffed.

“Oh~? That’s too bad…” Sanji said, slowing almost to a stop and dragging his nails slowly down the larger man’s back.

“Fuck, shit cook, I’ll do it myself if you won’t,” Zoro said, quickly flopping over to face the cook and reaching down to jerk himself off. With a quick smack on his hand, Sanji gave him pause.

“Nope, you’ll ask me for more or you get nothing this evening,” Sanji insisted, pushing the swordsman’s legs up roughly and slipping a single finger in again. Zoro’s brow furrowed and a small moan escaped his lips, and Sanji grinned to see him struggling with his own pride at asking for more pleasure.

“Ugh, fine,” he griped, avoiding eye contact and blushing furiously. “Another finger.”

“Manners, Marimo,” Sanji said with a scowl, slipping his finger back out.

“San-that’s not part of the deal,” Zoro huffed, practically squirming with want. Tutting softly, Sanji leaned over and kissed Zoro, softly at first, and then harder, biting the way he knew Zoro liked. The swordsman moaned softly, and when they broke apart he debated for a moment before carefully murmuring. “Another finger, please, Sanji.” 

Heart pounding, cheeks flushing, and trying desperately not to look as love-struck as he felt, Sanji quipped, “It’s about time.” 

Keeping the swordsman’s legs pinned up towards his chest with his arm, he carefully slid two fingers in and could feel Zoro squirm beneath him at the pressure.

“Fuck, cook…” he moaned softly, his hands gripping at the blanket beneath him to avoid the instinct to pleasure himself.

“Mmm does that feel nice~? All you had to do was ask…” Sanji murmured. Before Zoro had a chance to even scowl in response, he began to move faster, earning a muffled moan.

“Louder, Marimo,” the cook reminded, “or do I have to make you~?” he asked, curling his fingers up and pushing deeper into him. Immediately, Zoro’s moaning grew louder. “Ah, that’s more like it.”

“S-shut up, ero-cook,” Zoro huffed. Despite his protesting, he could hardly stop moaning as Sanji moved faster. The cook shifted up onto his knees to bite at the swordsman’s chest, leaving trails of marks in his wake. Pulling away, Sanji flushed red to see Zoro staring down at him with a wry grin. “You sure do love my tits, don’t you?” 

The cook huffed and slowed down. “I can stop anytime I want, you know,” he reminded. Zoro’s face fell serious and a Sanji grinned. “That’s what I thought. Maybe I should make you beg for it Marimo~”

Slowly, Sanji pulled his fingers almost all the way out, leaving Zoro feeling empty with want. He tried to move himself to regain the feeling but Sanji held his hips down with his free hand. “Now, now, shitty swordsman, I’ll move at my own pace, thank you~” he crooned.

Gently, carefully, Sanji sunk his fingers back in and gave them a little twist upward to hit Zoro in just the right place- before pulling them out equally as slow. Then again, and again, until the swordsman was practically writhing at the torture.

Seeing Zoro’s face flushed and his eyes wild with lust only made Sanji harder, but he knew he couldn’t keep this up forever. “Beg me for it, Marimo,” he murmured.

“Finger me, cook,” Zoro spat, almost immediately.

“More specific,” Sanji carefully enunciated, letting every syllable drip off his tongue in time with the painfully slow movement of his fingers.

“A-another finger, faster, harder, god anything, just make me come, cook,” Zoro babbled, brain blurry with lust and want.

“Now that’s more like it, moss head. You can be so docile when you’re horny~” Sanji crooned and very quickly set to work meeting the swordsman’s requests.

He picked up the pace almost immediately, and Zoro’s eyes slid closed with pleasure, a moan escaping his lips. After a moment, Sanji slid in a third finger, and the swordsman grasped at his clothing, pulling him down into a frantic kiss, moaning all the while. 

“Shit, Sanji...I can’t…fuck, cook…” Zoro managed to get out between moans. Hearing his actual name slung in amidst the slurs made Sanji’s heart pound. In turn, he pressed deeper, faster, and it wasn’t long before he could feel Zoro tightening around his fingers.

“Come for me, Zoro,” he growled, and he did, practically shouting a string of expletives and Sanji’s name. 

After a minute of panting and residual cursing, Sanji slowly pulled his fingers out and slumped down beside the exhausted swordsman.

“Y-your turn, cook,” Zoro managed to breathe. Sanji laughed and shook his head, blonde hair falling in his face.

“You’re not in a fit state to do anything, shitty swordsman. You stay right there, and I’m gonna cuddle the shit out of you,” he insisted, and though Zoro looked about to protest. The minute Sanji’s arms wrapped around him, he relaxed into the cook’s embrace.

Zoro sighed and shifted slightly. “Whatever, idiot,” he huffed and settled in. “You’re not getting away from me later.”

With a smile, Sanji pressed a line of kisses along the swordsman’s bruised shoulder and murmured, “Is that a promise, Marimo?”


End file.
